Truth or Dare Marauder Style!
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily are locked in the Transfiguration Classroom with Severus, Lucius,. Narcissa, Damien and Daniel. Whatever will they do to pass the time? Play Truth or Dare, of course! And DOES SNAPE WASH HIS HAIR?
1. Was That Really Such a Good Idea, Lily?

Hi there! I was bored. I started another Truth or Dare story. The Marauders, Lily, and the Slytherins play truth or dare.  
  
I know, it's only the start, but it took some work describing the characters. And I know that Albus doesn't know that the Marauders are Animagi, but he says so.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Daniel and Damien, and that's about it.  
  
Have fun!  
  
  
  
ALBUS: Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today I am narrating this fanfic. First off I will tell you a little about each of the students.  
  
James Potter - James is sixteen, with black hair and brown eyes. A Gryffindor. He is an Animagus (although I don't know that) and can therefore transform into a large stag. A prankster. His nickname is Prongs, and his best friends are Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter.  
  
Sirius Black - Sirius is sixteen, with black hair and dark blue eyes. A Gryffindor. He is an Animagus (I don't know that either) and can therefore turn into a large black dog, which, in poor lighting, could be mistaken for a Grim. A prankster. His nickname is Padfoot, and his best friends are Remus, James, Peter and Lily.  
  
Remus Lupin - Remus is sixteen, with light brown hair and gold-amber eyes. A Gryffindor. He is a werewolf (I knew that) and goes to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. A prankster. He is top of their year along with Narcissa, and he loves DADA and Potions. His nickname is Moony, and his best friends are Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Severus, Daniel, Narcissa, Damien and Lucius.  
  
Peter Pettigrew - Peter is sixteen, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. A Gryffindor. He is an Animagus (As I'm sure you could guess by now, I don't actually know that) and can therefore turn into a rat. A prankster. His nickname is Wormtail, and his best friends are James, Sirius, Lily and Remus.  
  
Lily Evans - Lily is sixteen, with long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. A Gryffindor. She is a bookworm, slightly bossy at times, and is usually the only one who can stop the Marauders from their pranks. He nickname is Lils, and her best friends are James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Narcissa.  
  
Lucius Malfoy - Lucius is sixteen, with blond hair and grey eyes. A Slytherin. He likes to pull pranks and push people into the lake. He has been known to sneak around after dark, and often gets in trouble. His nickname is Hunter (it's his middle name), and his best friends are Severus, Remus, Damien, Daniel and Narcissa.  
  
Damien Malfoy - Damien is sixteen, with brown hair and grey eyes. A Slytherin. He looks a lot like his twin brother Lucius except for the hair. He loves to play pranks, and sneaks around after dark with Lucius. Good at Potions and Transfiguration. His nickname is DJ (his middle name is Joel), and his best friends are Remus, Severus, Lucius, Daniel and Narcissa.  
  
Severus Snape - Severus is sixteen, with black hair and very dark grey (near black) eyes. A Slytherin. He loves Potions and is very good at it as well. He has been known to sneak out with Damien and Lucius. His nickname is Sev, and his best friends are Remus, Lucius, Damien, Daniel and Narcissa.  
  
Daniel Parkinson - Daniel is fifteen (nearly sixteen), with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. A Slytherin. He's pretty good at Transfiguration and Charms, as well as (surprisingly) Divination. He can be shy sometimes, but has a warped sense of humour. His nickname is Dan or Danny, and his best friends are Lucius, Damien, Severus, Remus and Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa Bennet - Narcissa is fifteen, but in the sixth year. She has long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is shy, nice, and not your typical Slytherin girl at all. She grew up next door to Lily and was thrilled to discover that her friend was a Muggle-born witch, and that they would both be going to Hogwarts. Narcissa is very smart and skipped the second year. Her nickname is Senda (her middle name) and her best friends are Lily, Severus, Remus, Lucius, Damien and Daniel.  
  
ALBUS: Now that I've introduced you to the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, let me clue you in to their situation.  
  
There is a very important staff meeting, and since the teachers don't want the students to be in the way (or catch them getting drunk & having fun), they decided to lock various groups of students in different rooms of the castle.  
  
The ten students described above have been locked in the Transfiguration classroom. Now, shall we get on with this?  
  
SEVERUS: Why would they do something so stupid???  
  
LUCIUS: Sev, calm down!  
  
SIRIUS: Yelling wont do us any good, Snape.  
  
NARCISSA: Look, since we're stuck in here anyway, maybe we could play a game.  
  
LILY: Like what?  
  
NARCISSA: I was hoping that maybe you'd teach us a Muggle game.  
  
LILY: Sure, why not? Have any of you ever played a game called Truth or Dare?  
  
ALBUS: Everyone except Remus shook their heads. Lily looked to him.  
  
REMUS: I played once. With my Muggle cousins. It was okay until they started asking really weird questions.  
  
PETER: Like what?  
  
REMUS: Like, 'Remus, do you know how to fly?' 'Remus, have you ever grown feathers?' 'Remus, are you human?' 'Remus, am I a cat?'. My cousins, who know nothing about magic, are very weird.  
  
JAMES: It must be hereditary. You're pretty weird yourself.  
  
SIRIUS: Aw, come on Prongs! Moony's not weird. Well, he is, but in a good way.  
  
REMUS: Thank you Padfoot.  
  
SIRIUS: You're welcome.  
  
REMUS: Good.  
  
SIRIUS: Smart-ass.  
  
REMUS: I know.  
  
DANIEL: Ahem! Would you two please stop bickering? I want Lily to explain the game.  
  
SIRIUS & REMUS: Whatever.  
  
LILY: Well, if I started, I would be able to pick whomever I wanted and ask them a question. If they don't want to answer I pick a dare for them to do, and then they have a choice between the dare and the question. Got it?  
  
SIRIUS & JAMES: Yep.  
  
SEVERUS & NARCISSA: Yeah.  
  
PETER & DANIEL: Uh huh.  
  
DAMIEN & LUCIUS: I got it.  
  
LILY: Well then, lets play!  
  
SIRIUS: I'll start! Snape, have you ever washed your hair???  
  
ALBUS: Find out the answer soon, in the next chapter! Please leave Silver Wolf a review, as it makes her write faster. Tell her what you thought! 


	2. Two Garbage Bins Are Always Good To Have...

Hey all! I am SO VERY SORRY that this chapter took so damn long, but even after I had written it my disk did a suicide and I had to write it all again!  
  
Thanks to the following people for your reviews: silverwolv20, holly88, lilyengraved, Dynast's Girl, fetch, SugarQuill, HarvestingEvil, the infamous drunk, Helen, Deity, Sweetpea, Kiki, (the first anonymous reviewer), Sally MacDarwin, arwenstar, (the other anonymous reviewer), Artistique Conglation, Chocolate Muse, loulou and procyon.  
  
Here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
ALBUS: Yes, we're back, and we're about to see is Severus Snape washes his hair. Everyone watched him in expectant silence.  
  
SEVERUS: I, er, well, you see, I....  
  
LUCIUS: Spit it out, Sev!  
  
DANIEL: Yeah, we all want to know!  
  
PETER: But you three share the same dorm room as him. Wouldn't you know?  
  
DAMIEN: (Shakes head) Nah, we're as clueless as you when it comes to Sev's hair.  
  
SEVERUS: Hey! I just realized something! I can say dare, can't I?!?!  
  
JAMES: Bugger, I was hoping that you wouldn't pick up on that. Yes, you can.  
  
SEVERUS: In that case, Black, dare away.  
  
SIRIUS: I dare you to...(looks around for inspiration and sees Lucius kissing Narcissa) Kiss James!!!  
  
JAMES: WHAT????? Sirius, are you insane??? Don't I have to agree to that???  
  
LILY: (Laughs) Aw, poor James. Sorry, if Snape is going through with it, you have to let him.  
  
JAMES: I hate you Sirius.  
  
SIRIUS: I know.  
  
JAMES: Good.  
  
SEVERUS: I have to kiss Potter???  
  
SIRIUS: Either that or tell us all your dirty hair secrets.  
  
SEVERUS: Fine! (Goes over and kisses James) Happy, Black?  
  
SIRIUS: (Pouts) No...  
  
JAMES: (Is vomiting in the bin in the corner) Me either. (continues to vomit)  
  
SEVERUS: (Spits in other bin repetitively) Man am I glad there are too bins in this classroom. (Glances over at James vomiting, and throws up himself)  
  
LILY: (Makes a face) Me too.  
  
ALBUS: Both James and Severus eventually stopped emptying their stomachs into the bins and returned to the game.  
  
SEVERUS: I get to ask someone now, don't I?  
  
NARCISSA: Yes.  
  
SEVERUS: In that case, Remus?  
  
REMUS: (snore)  
  
SEVERUS: Remus J Lupin! Wake up!!!  
  
REMUS: What? I wasn't asleep!  
  
PETER: Yes you were, Remus.  
  
REMUS: Oh. Oops. What did I miss?  
  
SEVERUS: I'm going to ask you a question that I'm sure you've all wanted to know the answer to at one time.  
  
REMUS: (Nervously) This isn't about the Potion's Lab exploding, is it?  
  
SEVERUS: No, we all know you did that.  
  
REMUS: But -  
  
SEVERUS: Shut up and let me ask the damn question!!!  
  
REMUS: Eeep! Yes boss!  
  
SEVERUS: What the heck does the 'J' stand for?  
  
REMUS: (Even more nervous) What 'J'?  
  
SEVERUS: Remus, what is your middle name?  
  
REMUS: Dare!  
  
SEVERUS: I doubt that's it!  
  
SIRIUS: You idiot Snape! He wants you to dare him instead of answering!  
  
PETER: And you did it, so don't complain!  
  
SEVERUS: I want complaining! I didn't say a word!  
  
REMUS: So then, Severus, a dare?  
  
SEVERUS: I was getting to that. I dare you to eat a rat's eyeball.  
  
PETER: Ew!  
  
REMUS: I have to be able to do it now you idiot!  
  
LILY: And there aren't any rats in here!  
  
MARAUDERS: (Snigger)  
  
LILY: What? What did I say??  
  
PETER: Nothing.  
  
SIRIUS: Nothing at all.  
  
JAMES: Seriously!  
  
SIRIUS: But I'm Sirius!  
  
REMUS: (Holds hand out to Peter, who groans and hands over five Galleons) Thank you.  
  
PETER: Rule number one of the 'Being Friends With Remus J Lupin handbook, never bet against him! (Rolls eyes at his own stupidity)  
  
REMUS: Sev, get on with a dare!  
  
SEVERUS: Fine then! Kiss the bottom of Damien's shoes, remembering that he just had Care of Magical Creatures, and that Professor Kettleburn had Hippogriffs....  
  
DAMIEN: Yeah, Remy, Hippogriff dung! Yummy!  
  
REMUS: Oh all right, I'll tell you my middle name.  
  
LILY & NARCISSA: Yay!  
  
SIRIUS: I must admit, I have been curious about that myself on occasion.  
  
REMUS: It's Jeremiah.  
  
ALBUS: There is silence in the Transfiguration classroom as they all digest this piece of information.  
  
JAMES: Oh.  
  
LUCIUS: I see.  
  
PETER: Cool!  
  
ALBUS: Everyone stares at Peter, who blushes in embarrassment.  
  
PETER: Well, mine's John. It's a little boring, don't you think?  
  
REMUS: if you say so Pete. Now, James, how long have you been dating Lily?  
  
JAMES: But I'm not!  
  
REMUS: Uh huh, I'll believe THAT the day of my wedding to Narcissa.  
  
LUCIUS: Remus! I'm going to marry Narcissa!  
  
NARCISSA: Yeah!  
  
REMUS: I was being sarcastic. You know, I'll never believe that James and Lily aren't dating because I'll never marry Narcissa. Get it?  
  
LUCIUS: I think so, yeah.  
  
DAMIEN: Oh, go be evil somewhere else, Lucius.  
  
JAMES: Lily and me aren't dating!  
  
SIRIUS: Lily and I.  
  
PETER: You're dating Lily???  
  
SIRIUS: No Wormtail, I'm not. I was correcting James's grammar.  
  
DANIEL: But his Grandma's not here.  
  
REMUS: (Bashes head against a desk) Grrrr!!! I give up! James, tell me how long you and Lily have been dating or I'll tear your throat out with that spell Pete told me about last night!  
  
JAMES: Eeep! Okay, we've been going out for three months.  
  
LILY: And one week.  
  
JAMES: I was close.  
  
LILY: Very.  
  
REMUS: (Calms down) Thank you.  
  
LUCIUS: Okay Potter, ask your question!  
  
JAMES: Okay, er, Sirius. Who are you taking to the Christmas dance?  
  
SIRIUS: Ah, I can't tell you that!  
  
JAMES: (Evil grin) That's what I thought you'd say. This way I can dare you!  
  
SIRIUS: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
REMUS: So would I in your position.  
  
ALBUS: James continued to grin evilly at Sirius, while the others looked on eagerly.  
  
  
  
REMUS: And unfortunately, that's all we've got time for, people! Come back soon and read the next chapter!  
  
JAMES: You know, once it's been written.  
  
SW: Aren't you two just so helpful.  
  
JAMES & REMUS: Sure are!  
  
SIRIUS: Don't worry SW, I'll do it!  
  
SW: Gee, thanks.  
  
SIRIUS: REVIEW!!!!!! You'll get chocolate!  
  
REMUS: And you'll get to find out what James is going to do to poor Padfoot!  
  
PETER: And if we're lucky, we'll also discover the truth about Snape's hair! 


	3. Death Eaters Wearing Bunny Slippers, and...

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for this lovely little story!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
~*~QuEeN oF fReAkS~*~ ~ Don't worry, I hate Peter too, and he'll get what he deserves....  
  
Ralza ~ Glad you like it! More evil plots coming up!  
  
MagicalMeow ~ 3 outta 5? Cool!  
  
Mssr. Moony ~ SW stands for Silver Wolf-me!  
  
crazedauthor ~ glad you think it's funny, because it's supposed to be!  
  
girloz14 ~ There's your chocolate floating down the river...what? Glad you like.  
  
Mssr. Moony ~ Calm down! Here's the next chapter!  
  
BriDee ~ Calm down there, are you okay???  
  
Get reading then!  
  
  
  
  
  
Truth or Dare Marauder Style  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
ALBUS: James continued to grin evilly at Sirius for about five minutes, until Remus got a little impatient with him.  
  
REMUS: For Merlin's sake, James, just dare him so that we can get on with the game! At the rate you're going the teacher's meeting will be over before we find out what you're planning to do to Sirius!!!  
  
LILY: (soothingly) Calm down, Remus, just take it easy.  
  
SIRIUS: (To James) Moony's got a point, and you might want to hurry up before he has a mental breakdown or something.  
  
JAMES: Yeah, whatever. Sirius Orion Black, I dare you to kiss Snape.  
  
SEVERUS: Aw man, you must be kidding me! I haven't even got over kissing Potter, and now I have to have Black kiss me? (Turns to Lily) C'mon Evans, you can't tell me this is the way the game is supposed to be played!  
  
LILY: Sorry Snape, that's the game!  
  
SIRIUS: (is staring at James in silent horror)  
  
REMUS: (Sniggers) Prongs, you've sent Padfoot into shock!  
  
JAMES: Oops, sorry! (Doesn't look the tiniest bit apologetic)  
  
LUCIUS: What are we supposed to do if Black can't perform his dare?  
  
NARCISSA: Just wait it out I guess, right Lily?  
  
LILY: That's about it. Maybe you could try to snap him out of it.  
  
DANIEL: (Whispers in Damien's ear, then speaks for all to hear) What do you say?  
  
DAMIEN: (Grins evilly) Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.  
  
ALBUS: The two boys raised their wands and send several litres of water down onto Sirius's head.  
  
SIRIUS: (Sputters and shakes water out of his hair) What did you morons do that for??? (Remembers James's dare) JAMES!!!!!!!!!  
  
JAMES: (Smiles innocently) Yes Sirius?  
  
SIRIUS: You're dead!!!  
  
LILY: Sirius! No murders in the Transfiguration classroom!!! And you HAVE to perform the dare!  
  
SIRIUS: But...but...Lily, you cant make me do this!  
  
LILY: You made James do it!  
  
SIRIUS: Oh fine!  
  
ALBUS: Sirius stood up, gave Severus the shortest kiss in the history of Hogwarts, and wandered over to the bin in shock. He then began to throw up.  
  
SEVERUS: (Walks over to the other bin) If anyone else gives a dare that would involve me kissing a Marauder, then I think I'll hex them. (Vomits in bin)  
  
SIRIUS: (From near the bin) Okay, Lucius. Are you a Death Eater? (Goes back to his vomiting)  
  
LUCIUS: (Rolls eyes) No! Anyway, you have to be over eighteen to join fully! That's when you get the pink bunny slippers!  
  
DANIEL: Yeah! My big brother is a Death Eater, and he wears the pink bunny slippers all the time! AND he gets to read You-Know-Who his bedtime story!  
  
PETER: Sounds prestigious.  
  
LUCIUS: Pettigrew, do you even know what that word means?  
  
PETER: (Smirks) Yes I do actually, and you just wasted your question!  
  
LUCIUS: Bugger! I wanted to ask you if you were a Squib!  
  
PETER: (Sighs) Funny. Narcissa, what is it that you see in Lucius? He's evil!  
  
NARCISSA: Evil, but sweet! He brought me a green koala back from Australia when he visited there last year! And it wasn't even a special occasion like my birthday!  
  
PETER: Er, right.  
  
NARCISSA: Damien, who are you interested in?  
  
DAMIEN: Narcissa darling, even though you are my future sister-in-law, I'm still not going to answer that question!  
  
NARCISSA: Fine then, kiss Pettigrew!  
  
DAMIEN: Oh EW!  
  
PETER: How do you think I feel???  
  
ALBUS: Damien went over, kissed Peter, the shoved Severus away from the bin and threw up. Peter did the same thing to get to Sirius's bin. Sirius and Severus walked over to rejoin the game.  
  
SEVERUS: Great! Now we have to wait for Damien to quit spewing so that we can get on with the game!  
  
DAMIEN: Shut up Sev! (Vomits) Remus, what are you hiding from everyone?  
  
REMUS: (Smirks) I love it when people ask such wide-ranging questions! I'm not hiding anything from EVERYONE.  
  
DAMIEN: Oh bummer. (Vomits again)  
  
REMUS: Now, back to the big question. Severus Snape, do you wash your hair?  
  
SEVERUS: Dare, Remus. Do I look stupid?  
  
REMUS: (Smirks VERY evilly) No, not much. Severus, I dare you to tell us whether or not you wash your hair!!!  
  
SEVERUS: Oh shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Laughs evilly* So, DOES Snape wash his hair? Find out soon!  
  
A little short I know, but it's better than nuttin'!  
  
~SW 


	4. The Truth About Sev's Hair, and Remus's ...

Hello there. YES! THE ANSWER TO THAT AGE OLD QUESTION!!!!!!! Does Severus Snape Wash His Hair? Read on to find out...........  
  
Aeryn Alexander ~ Thank you! And don't we all want to know?  
  
Frankie ~ hm, yes, I'd have to agree.  
  
AppleJuiceMaster ~ We all want to know, dear. But you're the only one bouncing against the wall.  
  
Jeda ~ Thanks!  
  
Mssr. Moony ~ Dying to find out? Oh dear.  
  
sandy + kyra ~ thank you!  
  
A Bit of Old Parchment ~ Ah yes, the bunny slippers. What Death Eater could be without them?  
  
Jess the Great ~ Glad you like!  
  
Erin ~ I didn't mean to send you crazy...but it looks like you didn't need much help!  
  
Kero-chan ~ Not even thinking about stopping yet!  
  
ninni ~ you NEED to know? Well find out here!  
  
Waminroe1 ~ you need to know too huh?  
  
Aynisha ~ Inquiring minds shall find out. Thanks!  
  
Ah, does anyone have any questions about the Marauders they need answering? I've run out of ideas, and I'd really appreciate any and all questions for anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Truth or Dare Marauder Style!  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
ALBUS: Severus didn't seem very eager to tell, and after about five minutes of waiting while the Slytherin stood and stared at Remus nervously, people were beginning to get a little impatient.  
  
REMUS: (Growling) Answer the question, Severus Snape, or I'll be forced to rip you. Limb. From. Limb.  
  
SIRIUS: Moony, calm down, I think it's about time for your medication.  
  
REMUS: Oh, is it?  
  
SIRIUS: Yes, I'm afraid so.  
  
ALBUS: Sirius handed Remus two pills and a bottle of Butterbeer.  
  
SIRIUS: Swallow them both, Lupin, and then you can have the rest of my Butterbeer.  
  
REMUS: Okay! (Takes pills, begins to drink Butterbeer)  
  
LUCIUS: What are the pills for?  
  
SIRIUS: Anger management. Although, if he has too many too often he gets disgustingly cheerful and calm. Makes you want to throttle him.  
  
PETER: Moony has anger problems???  
  
JAMES: (Exasperatedly) Now really, where you BEEN Pete??? Everyone in Gryffindor knows about Moony's pills!  
  
PETER: (Indignant) Except me!  
  
REMUS: (Sounds really pissed off) Yeah, well you're an ignorant little rat, aren't you???  
  
SIRIUS: Did yo take them BOTH, Remus???  
  
REMUS: Yes! (Glares at everyone) Now we're totally off subject here! SNAPE!!! DO YOU WASH YOUR HAIR?????????  
  
SEVERUS: Okay! I admit it! I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT SEVERUS: WHAT???  
  
REMUS: Then why the HELL is it SO DAMN GREASY?????  
  
SIRIUS: Moony, take another pill.  
  
REMUS: Yeah yeah, whatever. (Takes three pills)  
  
SEVERUS: It's the gel I use. It makes my hair look greasy, but it stops it from being burnt by Potions exploding! (Looks pointedly at Marauders)  
  
MARAUDERS: Heh heh.  
  
REMUS: (Cheerfully suspicious) Severus, how often do you wash your hair? Just a question.  
  
SEVERUS: (Looks nervous) Er, about, I think, once a month maybe?  
  
JAMES: Ah HAH! THAT explains everything!!! Greasy hair, fireproof gel, non- frequent washing.  
  
SIRIUS: I HAVE DONE IT!!!  
  
LILY & NARCISSA: Done what???  
  
SIRIUS: I HAVE FINALLY GOT THE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
REMUS: Er, Sirius? What are you on?  
  
SIRIUS: (Looks shifty) I didn't eat any Sugar Quills.  
  
REMUS: Of course you didn't. (Is still WAY too cheerful) Now Sev, how about that question?  
  
SEVERUS: Er, hm. Peter, why do you have those really strange blue fluffy duck slippers?  
  
PETER: (Blushes) I got them for my birthday from, er, (Looks nervously at Sirius/James/Remus& Lily) a friend of mine.  
  
LUCIUS: Really? How odd, I got some just like that from -  
  
PETER: (Uses Lip Locker Curse on Lucius) Shut up and let me ask a question!!!  
  
LUCIUS: (Nods frantically and Peter removes the curse)  
  
PETER: James, if you and Lily had a son, what would you name him?  
  
JAMES: I could name him Remus. Or Sirius. Or Peter.  
  
SIRIUS: Sirius Remus Peter Potter?  
  
PETER: No, Peter Remus Sirius Potter.  
  
JAMES: James Potter the Second?  
  
LILY: Harry James Potter.  
  
JAMES: Fair enough. Sirius, why are we playing this game?  
  
SIRIUS: Because your crazy girlfriend made us.  
  
JAMES: Oh.  
  
SIRIUS: Lily, can we do something else now?  
  
LILY: (Slyly) How about Chinese Whispers?  
  
REMUS: (Sniggers) Hell yeah! I played that once with my uncle and his drunk friends. Went pretty haywire.  
  
LILY: Well then, shall we play?  
  
DAMIEN: (Yawns) Rules please Evans. I believe this is another Muggle game?  
  
LILY: (Nods and explains) Who wants to start?  
  
REMUS: Ooh! I will! Pick me, pick me!  
  
LILY: Oooookkaaaaaaayyyy. Remy, are your pills wearing off?  
  
REMUS: (Rolls eyes) Gee, how DID you guess?  
  
LILY: Lets start then!  
  
REMUS: (Whispering in Sirius's ear) Snape washed his hair in werewolf spit.  
  
SIRIUS: (Laughs) Ew Moony, that's -  
  
REMUS: Just pass it on Padfoot. (Gives Sirius warning look)  
  
SIRIUS: Eeep!  
  
ALBUS: What could happen to that sentence on the way around? I almost don't want to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
REMUS: Okay, you have to review now that you've read this far.  
  
TOM: Yep, or SW might send us after you!  
  
REMUS: Who are you?  
  
TOM: Tom Riddle.  
  
REMUS: Oh.  
  
SW: (Rolls eyes) Excuse them. Loony loopy morons.  
  
SYLVAN: I hope you don't mean me?  
  
SW: Gah! What have I told you about sneaking up on me you idiotic vampire???  
  
SYLVAN: (Shrugs) I dunno, Kid. Don't remember you saying anything.  
  
SW: Nick off unless you're going to be helpful.  
  
SYLVAN: (To readers in bored tone) Read it? Now review. Or else SW will slap you with a spatula.  
  
SW: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YES, BEWARE THE SPATULA!!!!!  
  
REMUS/TOM: Er, riiight.  
  
SYLVAN: Ah, don't worry; she's always like this.  
  
REMUS & TOM: (Sound panicked) And that's supposed to reassure us???  
  
SYLVAN: (Shrugs) No, but it's the truth. 


	5. Snape and His Mother Did WHAT? And Also,...

Well, as we have now answered the question about Snape's hair, and finished the Truth or Dare Game, once the game of Chinese Whispers is over and McGonagall lets them all out, it's time for this fic to end.  
  
That's right, this is the last chapter.  
  
Now, to the reviewers. I'm not answering comments, because it's been so long you've probably forgotten what you said and cant be bothered finding out. So I'll list your names, and I'll add a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you!!!  
  
~PlasticShinigami  
  
~AppleJuiceMaster  
  
~tanty9  
  
~fang-gurlie  
  
~korella_may  
  
~Loke'  
  
~someone  
  
~Sailor Millenia  
  
~Blackwinds  
  
~leaf  
  
~Luicia Malfoy  
  
~dude  
  
~Pervy-Hobbit-Fancier-Kare  
  
~completelyInsane  
  
~Mssr.Moony  
  
~A Bit of Old Parchment  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~Captain-Emily  
  
~hpfreak2001  
  
~Wamunroe1  
  
~melissa  
  
~Mickey  
  
Like I said, thank you so much. You guys all rule!  
  
Please enjoy this last chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Truth or Dare Marauder Style!  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ALBUS: Sirius quickly passed the sentence on to Lucius, who told James. James turned to Peter with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
JAMES: (Whispering with evil grin) Snape washed his mouth out with werewolf shit.  
  
PETER: (Is giggling incessantly) (Turns to Lily) Snape washed his mouth out with werewolf shit.  
  
LILY: What?  
  
PETER: (Repeats himself, still giggling.)  
  
LILY: Okay then. (Shrugs and turns to Damien) Snape watched his mother's bowl of werewolf shit.  
  
DAMIEN: (Raises eyebrow) Oookaaaay. I think Remus needs some more happy pills.  
  
REMUS: GET ON WITH IT MALFOY!!!  
  
DAMIEN: Eeep! (Whispers quickly to Narcissa)  
  
NARCISSA: (Turns to Severus) (Whispers the phrase)  
  
SEVERUS: Oh that's sick, Lupin, really sick.  
  
REMUS: (Growls) Snape.....  
  
SEVERUS: Yeah yeah. (Passes phrase to Daniel, who collapses into a sniggering heap on the ground)  
  
SIRIUS: Er, Parkinson? Tell Remus the phrase so we can get on with the game.  
  
DANIEL: (Whispers to Remus)  
  
REMUS: Holy shit!!!!!!! (Collapses into laughing fit) you - you - oh - crap - I - (laughs helplessly)  
  
JAMES: Er, Moony?  
  
REMUS: Dan - he said, I mean, the phrase....  
  
SIRIUS & PETER: MOONY!!!  
  
REMUS: Gah! Okay, I'm fine. The phrase I was told was 'Snape and his mother ate a bowl of werewolf shit'. (Begins to snigger)  
  
SIRIUS: Oh my god.....  
  
JAMES: (Smirks) Hey, it worked!  
  
NARCISSA: What was it originally?  
  
SIRIUS: (Laughs) 'Snape washed his hair in werewolf spit'. How did it change so much?  
  
LILY: And where did Snape's mother come into it???  
  
SEVERUS: (Narrows eyes at James) What worked??  
  
JAMES: (Looks nervous, yet triumphant) I, er, changed a few things on purpose. But I wasn't the one who mentioned Snape's mother!  
  
NARCISSA: Lets drop the subject and think of something else to do.  
  
LUCIUS: I've got a perfect idea. (Grins a truly evil grin)  
  
SEVERUS: You don't mean....(Mirror's Lucius's grin) You do. Good idea.  
  
PETER: (Nervous) What's up with you two?  
  
SEVERUS & LUCIUS: (Grin predatorily at Peter)  
  
LUCIUS: Test subject No. 1 - Peter Pettigrew?  
  
SEVERUS: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
PETER: Um, James? Sirius? Remus? Help?  
  
SIRIUS: Er, what are you going to do to him?  
  
SEVERUS: Oh, nothing much.  
  
LUCIUS: Just the Tickling Charm.  
  
PETER: NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
REMUS: Oh God No!!! Help him! Poor Peter! Torture by Tickling, that's just not humane!  
  
SIRIUS: Prongs, think of something!!!  
  
PETER: (Is hit by the Tickling Charm twice as strong as usual) AAAHHH! NO! (Giggles annoyingly)  
  
LUCIUS & SEVERUS: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
REMUS: PRONGS!!!  
  
ALBUS: Just as James was opening his mouth, no doubt with a brilliant plan to fight off the Slytherins, they all heard the scraping of a key in the lock.  
  
REMUS: Is that....?  
  
LILY: I think so.  
  
LUCIUS: YES! We're saved!!!  
  
PETER: Whoohooo!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS & JAMES: (Do rather frightening Happy Dance) YAY!!!  
  
SEVERUS: (Twitches) I'm scared.  
  
DAMIEN & DANIEL: You're not alone, Sev.  
  
NARCISSA: (Watches James & Sirius with a look of fascinated horror)  
  
REMUS: Mummy, can I go home? Pwease? I'll do all my homework?!  
  
SEVERUS: Happy Pills, Lupin!  
  
ALBUS: The door finally opened.  
  
MCGONAGALL: Now, before you all rush off madly to your dorms....  
  
ALL: (Stop mad rush for dorms)  
  
MCGONAGALL: I need to tell you about the Inter House Exchange Program that Professor Dumbledore came up with at the meeting.  
  
ALL: (Look terrified)  
  
MCGONAGALL: We've decided that the Slytherin Sixth Years will be spending three weeks in the Gryffindor Tower, and then the three weeks after that the Gryffindor Sixth Years will stay with them in Slytherin.  
  
REMUS: (Takes all this in with horror dawning on his face) You mean this lot will be staying with us for three weeks???  
  
SEVERUS: (Expression identical to Remus's) And they'll be with us for the three weeks after that???  
  
MCGONAGALL: (Sighs in exasperation) That's what I just said! It is effective immediately; new beds and they Slytherin's belongings have already been added to the Gryffindor Dorms.  
  
ALL: (Shocked into silence)  
  
MCGONAGALL: (Suppresses a truly evil smile) Well then, get to the Tower!  
  
ALL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The End!  
  
Or is it....???  
  
SYLVAN: (Smirks) Anyone for a sequel?  
  
TOM: One that involves pranks...  
  
SYLVAN: ...Annoyed Slytherins...  
  
TOM: ...A pink Tutu...  
  
REMUS: And of course some more Peter-Torture!!!  
  
TOM & REMUS & SYLVAN: YAY!!!  
  
SW: I think they've had sugar. Anyway, please review! It's your last chance! And tell me if you'd read the sequel! It'll be called 'Six Weeks: Gryffindor Marauders versus Slytherin Slimeballs'. 


End file.
